Consolation prize
by Trinity of the phoenixes
Summary: Rick couldn't help it, he was surprised that he lost, but he won't leave without getting his consolidation prize. RICKKAI. a pairing which isn't appreciated enough. IS NO LONGER JUST A ONESHOT. ADDED CHAPTER TWO
1. First chapter

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own beyblade, how regretful that may be. I however, am totally entitled to sharing my own fantasies with you all.

I changed some events of the episode: Fire and Water, from G-revolution (I just started watching those, they are not bad), just so you know.

Pairing: Rick/Kai

Title: Consolidation prize

Rick was staring, he knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it, how could he not stare. What he was staring at? Well a feisty blue haired kid that was a team member of the Blitzkrieg boys, one that goes by the name Kai.

Why he was staring? Well, a better question would be why not. Kai was hot. Now Rick had seen a lot of pictures of Kai in magazines, and he also had seen a lot of him on television, but nothing prepared him for reality.

Kai Hiwatari was hot. There was no other word for it. When he walked, with the rest of his team to the dish Rick couldn't help but drool about the pure adorableness of Kai.

He stood in between his teammates, all bigger than him, making him look smaller than he really was, not that he was that big. The scarf fluttered around in the wind, making obscene gestures if you asked Rick.

When Kai screamed for silence, he was amazed by sheer force of his attitude. He would demand respect for this match, no one was going to take it from him, the honor of battling this game, not even because the audience has slandered the name of the opponent;

All too soon, he had to stop watching Kai, because he had to battle Tala of the Blitzkrieg boys. He was going to show that he was strong, and make that beautiful angel look at him. He had decided, he was love.

Rick wondered how he could tell Kai that he was interested in him, but decided to just wait his time, time will tell what will come. Now he had a battle to concentrate on.

And indeed, soon after his battle was won. Now it was Max his turn to go and defeat Kai. He hoped Max would win, Kai didn't look really strong, for all his beauty, a bit skinny. But Max didn't look stronger either.

Rick had no clue who would win, but during the battle he took his time studying the blue haired blader.

'Man' he thought 'That scarf should be prohibited, so hot.' Rick couldn't help but staring, who could do anything else.

'I wonder how he would look like, standing there, wearing nothing but the scarf.' Rick crossed his legs over when he got those ideas. 'Maybe it's a bit too soon to get those thoughts.'

Not much later Max was defeated by Kai. Rick wasn't really surprised, but still he gave Max a hard time for it. And then it was his turn to fight against Kai.

He would let no thoughts distract him, 'Kai deserves a fair loss' Rick thought to himself. There was no way that he would lose, he of course was much stronger than Kai, and you could see that in difference of build.

But Kai surprised him, he was harder than he had thought, but until his blade fell out of the dish, he had believed that he could win this, hands down, but Kai had surprised him.

'Once again.' He thought. Suddenly he got an idea.

"How about shaking hands with the loser." He said, a friendly smile on his face, surprising his own team with his friendliness. Max even fell from the bench.

Kai looked at him, and then he gave him his hand. No harm can come from that, right?

Rick gave a bigger smile.

"I think that I will take my consolidation prize." He said. Kai frowned.

"Consolidation prize?" he asked. Rick nodded, and pulled him in his arms. He quickly, while Kai was still getting momentum, put his lips over Kai's, and kissed him, deep on the lips.

The screaming of fan girls sounded through the audience, and photos were taken. Rick deepened the kiss, he could see Kai's shocked eyes looking at him, and then they closed, and Kai leaned into the kiss.

A small moan was heard, but Rick couldn't say if it came from him or from Kai, he only knew that he loved that sound.

He felt Kai falling against him, his knees had buckled, and then finally he stopped kissing Kai.

"Thanks for my prize." He said to Kai, than he released him carefully, making sure that Kai was stable enough to stand on his own legs, than he joined his teams.

Kai watched Rick go away, a blush staining his cheeks. He stood, shocked, his hands softly touching his lips.

"Wow." He whispered, and then he realized that everyone was staring and wooting at him. He blushed harder, and quickly joined his own team mates, giving a last wondering look at Rick.

Rick just smiled. If each time he lost, he got this consolidation prize, he knew he wouldn't win very often.

THE END.

I hope you liked this one-shot/drabble. It's my first short story, so I hope you all like it. If you did, leave a review, than I know I can risk myself more to those things.

REVIEWS are always appreciated.


	2. second chapter

DISCLAIMER: oh no, the drama, I can't, don't make me please….

Bryan: Just say it. 'mutter mutter'

Me: Do I really have to?? 'snif, snif'

Kai: Yes, it's better to get it over quick, no prolonging the torture. 'gives pat on the back'

Me: okay 'snif' I don't own beyblade. 'cries.'

Second chapter.

Kai couldn't believe it. Everywhere. It was everywhere. In every show he watched, in every magazine, and tabloid, even in the sport news, and that while it was months ago.

He couldn't look anywhere without seeing the kiss he had shared with Rick. Or rather, the kiss that Rick had took as 'consolidation prize'.

And now it was everywhere, girls were giggling when he passed, people would stare, and he couldn't do anything else but blush.

The blitzkrieg boys were furious, not so much by the publicity, but more at the fact that Rick had stolen Kai's first kiss. That's right people, his first kiss.

Not that it had felt bad, not at all. Kai still had to blush when he thought about the wonderful sensation of those warm lips over his own, and those strong arms wrapped around him.

"I can't believe it, 'The hottest thing since fire.'" Bryan shouted. He tossed down another magazine with THE picture on its cover.

"I can't believe it, they make it sound like a good thing that Rick has STOLEN Kai's innocence." He said, making the Blitzkrieg boys sweat drop.

Bryan was almost as much as a mother hen as Kai, not only worried about his teammates, but also not afraid to take revenge, and now he was seething.

"Don't you think you may be slightly, well, I don't know, uhm, overreacting." Tala deadpanned, while he was studying another tabloid.

"Hey, Rick used his tongue." Tala suddenly said, while Bryan shot him a nasty look.

Kai, who just took a drink, coughed and sputtered while he blushed. Bryan shot Tala another glare and muttered something that sounded suspiciously as "Stupid gigolo, should be made into a Eunuch"

Spencer sweat dropped in the background. It was puzzling really. How could the four of them make a team? Two mother hens, one more lethal than the other, a pervert, and then him. He liked to see himself as the more grown up type.

He sighed, and then grinned.

"So Kai, how did it feel?" he asked with a grin. Kai blushed even harder.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered. Tala laughed.

"Come on Kai, say, how did it feel to have that tongue in your mouth, twisting and turning around your own, making sweet love with your mou.." Tala started to say, but was interrupted by a magazine that was thrown in his face, a courtesy of Bryan.

"Leave him alone." Bryan said simply; Kai was grateful that at least Bryan was trying to let both Spencer and Tala shut up.

"It time to go." Spencer said, helping Bryan to distract Tala from Kai. Spencer loved to tease his team mates, but he started to suspect that it was bothering Kai more than he let on. "We won't get better without training.

The team nodded, took their blades and went to the gym. However when they arrived they noticed that they weren't the only teams there. The all starz and Barthez battalion were there too.

Kai saw Rick, doing some push up on a mat. A mat that he had to pass to reach the bey dishes. Not far from there Miguel was lifting some small weights in his arms, and Claude was doing some sit ups.

Michael and Max were on the other side of the gym, running, and Matilda and Aaron were nowhere to be seen.

He swallowed hard, and followed his team mates. Even though it had happened months ago, he still got nervous just thinking about it.

He was afraid that he will do something embarrassing, and that Rick would think less of him. He didn't get it why it bothered him like that, but it did.

Of course, faith decided to strike when he passed Rick. He was so caught up in the bulging muscles of Rick's arms that he tripped over his own scarf, not only did he fall on the ground right in front of Rick's eyes, he had pushed Bryan too, who had pushed Spencer.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Kai fell on the mat, hurting his wrist, and Bryan fell into Miguel's arms, gripping his shirt, while both were falling.

Spencer fell, right on top of could, their lips touching each others in an accidental kiss.

"Are you okay?" The question seemed to come from one person, but was asked by three. Spencer, Miguel and Rick looked at the person who had, not so graciously fallen almost in their arms, or in Miguel's case in his arms.

"Kai, are you okay." Rick asked softly. Kai tried to get up, but the moment he put any pressure on his wrist, it hurt.

"This doesn't look good." Rick said when he took Kai's hand in his own. "Let's get some ice on it." He took Kai in his arms and went to get some ice for Kai's wrist. Kai blushed when Rick lifted him, like he weighed nothing.

"I can walk for myself." He said. Damned that he let himself be treated like a child. "I know." Was Rick's only answer and he carried a blushing Kai further to get some ice.

"Bryan, are you okay?" Miguel looked at the dazed teen that was lying on his chest. Bryan looked up and slowly blinked at Miguel. Then he noticed the position he was lying in. His legs spread over Miguel's, and head on the others chest.

Bryan blushed, and stood upright, but lost his balance because of the blood that rushed too fast to his head. Miguel luckily caught him.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Miguel said, "You bumped your head." Bryan blushed when Miguel rubbed his head to find the exact space of the bump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down too." Bryan muttered, embarrassed. He could see Tala laughing about the events that just took place. Oh, he would never live this down.

He yelped suddenly. Miguel had found the painful spot.

"It is a big bump, but should be okay, not blood." He said, giving Bryan a smile. Bryan blushed. Miguel looked so beautiful when he smiled like that.

"Hey, you still present there." Miguel asked. Bryan nodded and quickly looked away, and winced. The fast movement hurting his head.

"Hey, be careful, it would be bad if someone as beautiful as you got permanent damage from such a stupid wound." Miguel said, while grabbing Bryans chin. That was it for Bryan, he couldn't take it. He fainted.

"Claude, you okay?" came the voice from Spencer. Claude blinked. Spencer fell on him, more even, he kissed him, even on accident, the feel on his lips felt so nice. His body felt good, lying under the solid form that was Spencer.

"I..I'm fine." He whispered, and blushed. Spencer saw this and smirked.

"Oh, fine, maybe I can make feel you even better?" he said, before Claude could ask another question Spencer kissed him again, this time no accident.

Claude moaned in the kiss that seemed to last for mere seconds, but in actuality took more time. He blushed deeper.

"Wow." He softly said. Spencer gave a short laugh that sounded beautiful.

"Why thank you." He said. But before Claude could answer they heard Miguel.

"BRYAN?" they looked up, and saw Bryan, slumped over in Miguel's arms.

End/TBC

Well, I know that I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind, so there.

Second: I claim the first Spencer/Claude (on FF-net, which I know of) and the first SemeMiguel/UkeByran (also don't know if other of this exist)

Third, if you think that another chapter would fit behind this, please leave it in your reviews. (I'm especially curious about what you fella's think about all the pairings.)

So REVIEW


End file.
